


Los pros y los contras de vivir con Danno

by Chicarvil



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve intenta adaptarse a vivir con Danny. Varios One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Esto es una pequeña cucada que me salió hace mil años. Espero que os guste ^^

TÍTULO: Café  
AUTOR: chicarvil o Chicar  
FANDOM: Hawaii five-0  
PAREJA: Danny/Steve  
CALIFICACIÓN: Creo que para todos los públicos pero seguro que algun pensamiento obsceno me saldrá por algún lao XDDD  
RESUMEN: Steve intenta adaptarse a vivir con Danny  
ESTADO: Pos la idea es que sea una sucesión de one shot, pero aun no lo tengo mu claro, asi que, de momento...En proceso.   
ADVERTENCIAS: Lo dicho antes, algún pensamiento obsceno o alguna escenita subidita de tono.   
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: No me lucro con nada de esto. Estos dos no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran....ooooh...si me pertenecieran....jurl jurl jurl 

 

CAFÉ

Steve estaba empezando a odiar las noches, sobre todo desde que Danny se mudo a su casa. Al principio, cuando se la ofreció, no creyó que la cosa fuera a ser tan complicada. ¿Como iba a molestarle el detective cuando el estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la jungla o en un barco rodeado de, al menos, cincuenta hombres? 

Pues se equivoco. 

Y mucho. 

Porque Danno, era un hombre muy complicado. 

Al menos para él

Se levantaba por las noches al menos cuatro veces, cuando no era para beber agua, era para mear o para abrir la ventana y medio segundo después cerrarla y así una y otra vez. Steve tuvo que hacer acopio de su entrenamiento militar para no degollarlo la primera noche. De todas formas, se dijo que eso era algo comprensible. Estaba en una casa ajena y habia acatado todas sus normas con muy pocas quejas -al menos para tratarse del rubio que protestaba hasta su forma de pensar.- 

Pero, con lo que realmente no podía, lo que realmente odiaba de las noches, no eran esas idas y venidas por toda la casa que lo desquiciaban, no eran esos pequeños y cortos pasos por el piso de abajo crispando todos sus sentidos de “ninja” como Danny los llamaba, lo que realmente le jodía era ¡¡¡Que no pudiera dormir con la tele apagada¡¡ 

 

Maldita sea. 

Centenares de personas se compraban CD con el ruido del mar para relajarse ¿¿Y va él y se encuentra con el único pirado del continente que odia el sonido del mar?? También era mala suerte. 

El caso era que las noches se habían convertido en un autentico infierno. 

Mas incluso que si estuviera en plena misión en Afganistán. 

Pero no le importaba porque se vengaría. Nada mas levantarse, irían a la oficina, cogerían un caso y ahí iba a tener su venganza. En el momento en el que tuvieran un sospechoso iba a hacer todo lo que Danny odiaba...Mas le valía a la vena del cuello del Detective Williams estar preparada porque se iba a pasar todo el santo día hinchada por culpa de las salvajadas que iba a hacer. 

Si. Sin duda haría eso. 

Ese pensamiento le puso de buen humor, tanto que solo le falto bajar las escaleras silbando y dando botes de alegría. Iba a pasárselo en grande. 

Pero todo se fue a la porra cuando vio a Danny. 

Allí, en su cocina, con la cadera apoyada en el fregadero y mirando por la ventana mientras bebía, completamente ausente de su café. No hubiera sido nada extraño sino fuera por lo familiar de la escena. Danny, bañado por el tímido sol de la mañana que conseguía que el cabello rubio brillara con mas fuerza, con su barba de tres días reluciendo por culpa del juego de sombras que el Astro Rey provocaban, con el ruido de las gaviotas afuera y un estupendo olor a café que bañaba toda la estancia. Y no habría pasado de alli, de ser una escena mas sino fuera porque su compañero tomaba el café con la camisa puesta y remangada, la corbata y....En calzoncillos y calcetines. 

Fue raro verlo. 

Fue muy raro. 

Pero mas raro fue como el estomago le daba un vuelco y la sangre se le aceleraba. No era normal que reaccionara así. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a docenas de hombres en ropa interior, e incluso si se dijera que la ropa interior de su amigo fuera sexy, pues vale. Pero Danny vestía con los clásicos calzoncillos blancos y largos hasta el muslo que le quedaban sueltos y unos calcetines grises. 

-Tiene que ser la corbata. -Se dijo para si mismo ignorando esa situación y entrando en la cocina completamente en silencio. Pensando que Danno empezaría a hablar de lo asquerosa que era esa isla plagada de piñas y que se diera prisa en tomarse el café porque queria ver algo de civilización y no solo palmeras. 

Pero, como ya descubrió desde que conocía al rubio, se equivoco. 

Danny solo le miro, sonrió con el solo acariciándole la mejilla izquierda y, sin importarle el estar en ropa interior, le dio una taza y le sirvió café. Steve estuvo a punto de protestar, su desayuno costaba de zumos y cereales, pero no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Sobre todo cuando se le veía tan calmado. Parecía mentira que fuera el mismo hombre que se acostó en su sofá despotricando de ese jodido paraíso. Así que se sentó en la silla y bebió en silencio, observando con su habilidad de SEAL como el detective se bebía tranquilamente su café sin apartar la mirada de la playa. 

Y fue así cuando Steve Mcgarrett, Capitán de Fragata, empezó a amar el café y las mañanas con Danny.

Aunque siguiera odiando las noches. 

Pero eso...Pronto lo solucionaría. 

FIN.


	2. Comida

Espero que os guste ^^

TÍTULO: Comida  
AUTOR: chicarvil o Chicar  
FANDOM: Hawaii five-0  
PAREJA: Danny/Steve  
CALIFICACIÓN: Creo que para todos los públicos pero seguro que algun pensamiento obsceno me saldrá por algún lao XDDD  
RESUMEN: Steve intenta adaptarse a vivir con Danny  
ESTADO: Pos la idea es que sea una sucesión de one shot, pero aun no lo tengo mu claro, así que, de momento...En proceso.   
ADVERTENCIAS: Lo dicho antes, algún pensamiento obsceno o alguna escenita subidita de tono.   
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: No me lucro con nada de esto. Estos dos no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran....ooooh...si me pertenecieran....jurl jurl jurl 

 

Porque sabia que Danny nació y creció en Jersey, lo sabia tanto porque el pequeño detective se lo dijo como porque leyó de arriba abajo su expediente. Sus padres también eran originarios de allí, lo que no estaba muy seguro era si sus abuelos lo eran. A lo mejor hay estaba la respuesta, en los abuelos, porque sin duda Daniel Williams tenia que tener ascendencia italiana. Y no lo decía porque fuera amable con casi todo el mundo, o porque hablara con las manos, sino por el amor que ese hombre tenia a la comida y...A cocinar. 

Y no cocina pre-cocinada como cualquier hombre de su edad, sino a autenticas cenas. Con vino y pan. 

La primera vez que descubrió que su nuevo compañero de piso era adicto a la cocina fue la noche del martes. Danny le comento que tenia que salir antes de trabajar, que tenia cosas que hacer; mas tarde descubrió que lo que tenia que hacer era una señora cena de agradecimiento a Steve por dejarle quedar en su casa y romper su cuadriculada vida. 

Fue increíble entrar en su hogar y oler tantas cosas juntas y que encima olían deliciosamente bien. Pero mas lo fue entrar en la cocina y ver como el pequeño hombre se movía de un lado a otro por la habitación, como si llevara allí toda la vida. No solo le dejo estupefacto, sino que le arranco una sonrisa, porque, como ya sabia, Danny no llevaba los pantalones puestos. Ya había descubierto que su compañero era fanático de quitárselos nada mas entrar por las puertas de casa, pero siempre se ponía los del pijama lo que le pasaba es que era entrar en la cocina y deshacerse de ellos para pasearse con esos feos calzoncillos largos que Steve estaba empezando a amar. Y si se rió, fue porque su compañero trasteaba con los cacharros en calzoncillos, con la camisa de manga larga y ¡Con un delantal¡. 

-Ey....No te había oído.- soltó su compañero nada mas girarse con toda la boca llena de salsa y una cuchara en la mano.

-Es lo que tiene el ser un ninja- bromeo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.-¿Que haces?

\- Mira, pruebalo.- Sin siquiera importarle el parecer una mujer de los años 40 e ignorándolo por completo, Danno se le acerco, cuchara en mano. y le ofreció un poco de salsa. La loca idea de probarla de los finos labios del rubio destello en su mente, pero fue tan efímero que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su mente a registrarlo. 

Lo probo con cuidado de no quemarse y.....

-Mmmmm...

-¿A que esta bueno?.- Los ojos del detective brillaron de la misma forma que lo hacían cuando Grace lo llamaba por su sobrenombre.- ¿Y sabes lo mejor?.- Negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del hombre.-¡¡Que no tiene nada de piña¡¡

La carcajada que se le escapo al SEAL fue tan sincera que hasta a él mismo le resulto raro. Eso era lo que Danny conseguía, volverlo mas humano y menos soldado. Y le encantaba.

-Anda, Rambo, ayudame a terminar la cena.

-¿Yo?. ¿No se supone que es un regalo para mi?

-Si...¿Y?

-Que no debería de hacer nada.-soltó sintiendo como el rostro se le estiraba en una sonrisa de medio lado y ...por Dios que juraría que la voz le sonó de lo mas coqueta. 

Y no tuvo que estar muy equivocado ya que el detective lo miro arqueando una ceja durante unos segundos; luego, cambiando por completo todo su lenguaje corporal, bajo el tono una octava haciendo que los vellos de la nuca del SEAL se pusieran de punta y dijo:

-Si quieres que sea tu esposa, solo tienes que decirlo, Steven.-Y dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y le ordeno poner la mesa recuperando su tono habitual.

Y de esa forma, Daniel Williams rompió otra de sus reglas. Ahora no cenaba algo ligero y se iba a nadar para quemar calorías. Sino que lo hacia en la cocina charlando con su compañero, el cual empezaba a mirar de otra forma, y sip, seguía hiendose a nadar, pero por motivos completamente diferentes. Lo hacia para no tirar al pequeño hombre sobre la mesa donde habían comido, desnudarlo y devorarlo entero.

FIN.


End file.
